


Leijonanpentu

by Giraffvinu



Series: Leijonanpentu [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Birth, Kid Fic, M/M, Mpreg, Pregnant Ron, Romance, Suomi | Finnish, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, lapsificci, romantiikkaa, sokerifluffia, syntymä
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-14
Updated: 2011-08-14
Packaged: 2019-01-26 19:53:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12564948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Giraffvinu/pseuds/Giraffvinu
Summary: Heidän poikansa. Hänen ja Ronin poika. Heidän lapsensa.





	Leijonanpentu

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [The Lion Cub](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12564720) by [Giraffvinu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Giraffvinu/pseuds/Giraffvinu)



> Sarjan ensimmäinen ficci englanniksi: [Anomaly](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12564236) (Explicit, in English)
> 
>  
> 
> **Varoitus: Mpreg eli tarinassa viitataan raskaana olleeseen mieheen!**
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Maratonin sekä irkkauksen ynnä sanasodan tuloksena. SIIRAPPIVAROITUS! Tästä tulee kyllä aika äklöttävä olo, liikaa sokeria, mutta sallittakoon se tuoreille isille ;) Alkuperäiselle Leolle terkkuja \o ja Tinpalle kiitokset pilkunviilauksesta — joskus yhdelläkin sanalla on merkitystä <3
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> _Huom! En omista Pottereita, J.K. Rowling omistaa. En saa tästä rahaa, elekää haastako oikeuteen!_

Harry tuijotti Ronin vieressä köllivää kapaloitua nyyttiä kostein silmin. Heidän poikansa. Hänen ja Ronin poika. Heidän lapsensa.

"Et kai alkanut pillittää?" Ron kysyi vilkaistuaan Harrya silmäkulmastaan.  
"Aloin", Harry myönsi häpeilemättä ja niiskautti nenäänsä. Hän kömpi varovasti Ronin vierelle ja laski päänsä tämän rinnalle. "Täydellinen vauva."  
"Totta kai", Ron tuhahti. "Mitä oikein odotit? Kahtatoista varvasta tai nenän puuttumista?"

Harry naurahti vaivaantuneesti. Hän muisti vielä varsin hyvin painajaiset, joita oli nähnyt Ronin raskauden loppuajan. Välillä unessa olivat kummitelleet keskenmenot, mutta pahimmassa tapauksessa Harry oli menettänyt myös Ronin synnytyksessä tulleille komplikaatioille. Kerran Harry oli jopa uneksinut heidän lapsensa samanlaiseksi hirviöksi kuin Voldemort oli ollut ennen uuden ruumiin hankkimista. Siitä unesta hän ei ollut kertonut Ronille. Ei kenellekään.

Oli suorastaan ällistyttävää, miten rauhallinen Ron oli ollut koko raskauden ajan. Tai jos hän oli panikoinut, Harry ei sitä ollut ainakaan huomannut. Eikä Ron ollut tyyppiä, joka piti kynttiläänsä vakan alla.

Harry suukotti huuliensa edessä olevaa karvaista nänniä ja kietoi kätensä tiukemmin Ronin ympärille. Talo alkoi jo hiljetä, Molly kuului kiittävän kätilöä alakerran aulassa.

"John _on_ täydellinen", Ron sanoi pehmeällä, epäilyttävän paksulla äänellä.

Jos Harry olisi vaivautunut nostamaan päätään, hän olisi luultavasti nähnyt Roninkin silmät kostuneina. Hetkinen...

"John?"  
"No, pitäähän pojalla olla nimi."  
"John?!"  
"Shh!"

Harry nousi kyynärpäänsä varaan ja taisteli pitääkseen äänensä kurissa.

"Eihän me olla päätetty vielä, mikä nimi me annetaan vauvalle."  
"Ei niin. Mutta John on ihan hyvä nimi."  
"John on ihan tylsä nimi. Niitä on kolmetoista tusinassa."  
"Ja Harry on äärimmäisen omaperäinen?"  
"Siksipä juuri!"  
"Shh!"

Harry laski jälleen päänsä Ronin rinnalle ja silitteli hajamielisenä tämän rintakarvoja.

"Ajattelin jotain erikoisempaa."

Ron ei vastannut, ja Harry pyöritteli suosikkiehdotuksiaan mielessään. Hän oli päättänyt jättää Jamesin ja Siriuksen rauhaan, vaikka toisaalta ajatus uudesta James Potterista oli houkutteleva. Mutta Harry halusi jotain omaperäistä. Jotain, mikä olisi kahden rohkelikon jälkeläiselle sopivaa.

"Miten olisi Leo?"

Ron ei vastannut vieläkään ja kun Harry hetken kuluttua kohotti päätään, hän huomasi tämän nukahtaneen. Hän katsoi hetken hymyillen Ronin rentoutuneita kasvoja ennen kuin suukotti kahden vuorokauden ajan sänkeä versonutta leukaa. Vauva nukkui edelleen, ja Harry veti ensin peiton paremmin Ronin ylle ennen kuin nosti pienen nyytin syliinsä.

"Leo."

Vauva raotti unisia silmiään hetkeksi, ja Harry oli varma, että pienet vaaleanpunaiset huulet kaartuivat hymyyn kuin hyväksyen annetun nimen. Ron sanoisi herättyään, että Harry oli kuvitellut koko jutun ja että John oli itse asiassa nauranut nimiehdotukselle, mutta Harry ei välittänyt siitä juuri nyt. Heillä olisi aikaa taistella vauvan nimestä. Tämä hetki oli vain hänelle ja pikku-Leolle.

Heidän ihmeelleen.


End file.
